Mortal Ghosts
by LucarioKing5
Summary: Kyo Takato is a teenager who had half of his soul devoured by a demon. He now lives as a Mortal Ghost, which is a half human, half ghost. When his best friends and brother get kidnapped and taken to Hell, Kyo and his demon buddy, Gendo, must journey from Hell and back to find them.


CHAPTER ONE:

Have you ever had half of your soul devoured by a demon? If you have, then you're probably imagining it. My name is Kyo Takato, and I have. 4 years ago, half of my soul was devoured by a demon by the name of Raigeki. This caused me to become half ghost, half mortal. Living like that is hard. People can see your mortal body, but any trace of a person is gone. It's almost like living separately from your body. Your spirit can do whatever the hell it wants to, but your mortal self can't. Aside from that, life is okay. I don't have to go to school because nobody would be comfortable having classes with a half-dead person, and I don't have to eat. I know that sounds bad because food (from what I remember) is awesome. At least some of it (cough cough Brussels sprouts). However, I'll never starve. But there are exceptions. As a part ghost, I'm supposed to eat people's souls. I tried, and souls taste horrible. Raikegi has tried to kill me completely a few times. Luckily, I escaped, giving some credit to my demon buddy. Yes, demons can be good(ish) sometimes. My demon's name is Gendo. He's okay, but a little bit annoying. He's basically a tiny skeleton with wings that talks too much, but he's a lot of fun (when he's not continuously talking). I also have a few other close friends. Three, specifically. There's my best friend, Roy Miki, who can be an asshole at times, but he's still my friend. There's my other best friend, Motoko Kaname. She's okay, even though she can get pretty sassy at times. Finally, there's my brother, Kyur Takato, who I love (sometimes) even though he and I don't always get along. So, yeah. That's pretty much my "posse", some would call it. RING RING.

"Hey" I said into my cellphone as I answered the call. "Kyo, we need you over here. Quickly!" It was Motoko. She sounded frightened and panicked. "On my way. Where are you?" I asked. "We're over behind the Baxter Building in the city. Hurry!" Motoko replied. I hung up immediately and began to run over to their area. Gendo was flying behind me. "What's up Kyo?" he asked. "Motoko's in trouble. Probably another demon." I huffed. Gendo nodded. "Cool. If you need me, just let me know." he said, snapping his fingers and disappearing. I facepalmed and kept running. When I finally arrived, I could see a massive red and black demon that held Kyur in one hand and Roy in the other. Motoko was on the ground, blood and injuries everywhere. I ran up to Motoko. She nodded, winced, and then fell back to the ground. I knew exactly what to do. "Owageta. Omae Wa Shindiru!" I shouted. Red spirits flew out from behind me and covered me completely. When the spirits faded, I was standing there in my Spirit form. Gendo popped up next to me. "Gendo, you need to be better about timing. And maybe next time when you know our friends are in danger, don't disappear. Okay?" I yelled. Gendo just nodded. I sighed and held out my hand. From my palm came a red burst of energy. When it made contact with the massive demon, it cried and fell back. Behind it was the most important building in the entire city. Since it was so big, it fell quite slowly. I burst off running. "Oh shit! Gendo! Help me open a portal to Hell!" I yelled. Gendo flew behind me. The two of us blasted our energy under the monster and opened a massive portal, just big enough for the monster to fall through. Gendo and I walked up to the portal and looked down. Laying at the bottom was the demon. Gendo closed up the portal as I ran over to where Motoko was. WAS. She wasn't there anymore. Neither was Roy or Kyur. Gendo and I looked at each other in panic. "The demons must have taken them..." Gendo sighed. I glared at Gendo. He seemed perfectly calm. Then I began to yell. "YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY?! MY FRIENDS JUST GOT PULLED INTO HELL AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Gendo just smiled. "Actually, yes. I am insane. As are my ideas." he said. I put my hands on my hips. "What are you suggesting?" I asked. Gendo just smirked. "Please don't tell me you're getting one of your psychotic ideas again..." I sighed. Gendo nodded mischievously. "Okay then... tell me what you've got"


End file.
